One Good Prank Deserves Another
by Blossomlily
Summary: Do you know the story of a young girl who messed with Sirius Black and got away with it? It has happened only once in the history of time and is an exceptional tale. Please review, I'd really appreciate it.


One Good Prank Deserves Another

_Do you know the story of a young girl who messed with Sirius Black and got away with it? It has happened only once in the history of time and is an exceptional tale. Here was how it all began. Read on and find out._

Sirius Black was the first Marauder to get up that bright, sunny Saturday morning. Rubbing his eyes, he lazily did all the things that you do in the morning. He dressed without paying much attention to his get-up and absentmindedly pulled on his school robes, forgetting that it was a Saturday. Then, as he glanced around at his fellow Gryffindors sleeping soundly, he suddenly remembered what day it was. Swearing under his breath, he changed into more casual clothes. Before leaving the dormitory, he paused for a second, debating whether he should wake up one of the Marauders and annoy them. But he decided against it. Sirius was feeling rather fond of the world in general that day.

But he did not know that that fondness would not last long. Stepping out of the dormitory, he paused, for a large part of the common room was present there and was goggling at something in the room. When Sirius saw what that 'something' was, hot blood rushed into his face, and he turned beet red. They were all gawking at the Mickey Mouse boxers he had bought at a Muggle shop for a joke. He had kept them with him for no particular reason. The boxers were now hanging by a cord from the chandelier in the middle of the common room. His brain started thinking wildly for some intelligent comment, but it seemed strangely dysfunctional that day.

There was only one way out. Sirius put on a casually incredulous expression on his face and went down the stairs.

"Jeez," he said, laughing. "You people are so juvenile! Whose are these?"

Some of the Gryffindors just tittered and pointed up at the boxers.

And now, Sirius saw what he had missed from the top of the stairs.

Across the seat of the boxers, printed in large, bold, black letters were the words-

"**PROPERTY OF SIRIUS BLACK!"**

The whole room was laughing now. Sirius flushed. He looked around the room. Just then, Caitlin Rogers, a girl he'd had a crush on for years, but had not quite worked up the nerve to ask out, appeared at the door of the girls' dormitory with her friends Maggie Walsh, Valerie Smith and Lily Evans. She stopped on her tracks, stunned, as she took in the scene with a blank expression on her face.

Sirius's face fell. If Caitlin had had feelings for him, they were probably gone now, he thought miserably.

His misery and embarrassment turned to anger. Sirius pointed up at the boxers and yelled," ACCIO!"

The boxers fell down from the cord, into his hand.

"GET OUT OF HERE EVERYBODY! NOW!" he bellowed, his face contorted with rage.

Surprised at seeing the usually good-natured Sirius Black, who could always see the funny side of a joke, in a black mood, the crowd departed some still smirking. But Caitlin remained where she was. Not daring to look at her, Sirius went up to the boys' dormitory.

Maggie opened her mouth to speak, but Caitlin interrupted.

"Shh! Listen," she whispered.

They could clearly hear Sirius shouting himself hoarse at his fellow Marauders (who were totally clueless and bewildered), clearly suspecting them to be the culprits. The other three argued, protested and denied his accusations. Sirius finally gave in.

"All right- it wasn't you lot," his voice came. "Then – it must have been Snivellus!"

The girls couldn't hear the reply when it came. But they _could_ hear the Marauders coming down the stairs from the boys' dormitory. Quietly, the four girls hurried out of the portrait hole.

And the moment they stepped out into the grounds, they burst out laughing.

"C-Caitlin!" cried Maggie, laughing hysterically. "That idea of yours was priceless! Oh God!"

"Did you see his face?" exclaimed Valerie. "Can you _believe_ it? He fell for our prank! He thinks _Snape_ did it. Of all the dumb ideas…"

"That was a pay back for all those tricks he and the others have played on us," said Caitlin triumphantly.

"D'you think we came down too hard on him?" said Lily doubtfully.

"No way!" said Valerie incredulously. "Don't you remember all those times he's made life hell for us?"

"Hey, Lils," said Caitlin. "You won't rat on us to James, will you?"

"Never!" laughed Lily. "_You_ won't will you Cait? You do have a crush on Sirius, trick or no trick. Don't bother denying it."

Caitlin glared at her, but did not reply. It was common knowledge among the girls that Caitlin had a soft spot for Sirius despite the fact that she had conjured up the idea for the prank they had played on Sirius, but she would never admit it out loud.

"Anyway, what about the rest of them? We have to do something about James and Remus," said Maggie thoughtfully.

"Ooh, yes," said Valerie mischievously with a wink and a significant glance at Lily. "We'll take care of James. But more about that _after_wards."

Lily pounced on Valerie and tickled her, both of them laughing madly. Valerie couldn't bear it. She was famous for her sensitivity. She rolled around on the grass, squealing, until she bumped into something in the grass. She reached out to see what it was, but it seemed to scramble out of the way. Valerie grabbed at the invisible thing and pulled hard.

And Sirius Black came into view.

The four girls gasped simultaneously, Valerie staring at the silvery Invisibility Cloak she was now holding.

Sirius got to his feet, blushing hard. So did the girls.

"Ahem," he said and waited.

"How long have you been here?" demanded Caitlin angrily, not entirely clear on who was supposed to be angry and who was supposed to be ashamed.

"From when you admitted to stealing my… things," replied Sirius calmly.

"What do you mean!" stuttered Caitlin. "I never…"

"Don't bother denying it, Caitlin," he said. "We all know you're famous for living in denial. I want to have a word with you. In private."

Caitlin's angry expression turned to one of astonishment and discomfort. She couldn't figure out if he was truly angry with her this time or if he was going to admit his feelings now. The girls stared at them, stunned. They had been expecting this from Sirius Black for a very long time. But he had been slower with Caitlin than he had been with anyone else, though it was quite obvious they both had feelings for each other.

"Okay," said Caitlin, and followed him. Lily, Maggie and Valerie stood gaping at the pair of them as they stood some distance away in the shadow of some trees. They forgot all about the need for privacy as they drank in the sight of the most likely pair becoming a couple at last after a lot of suspense and denial.

"We-ell," said Lily, averting her eyes and steering her friends around by the shoulders, as Sirius took Caitlin in his arms. "So… that's that. We can forget about any more tricks on the Marauders."

"Why?" demanded Valerie.

"Because those two have gotten together, of course!" said Lily, laughing. "That trick was her way of saying she liked him. You didn't think Caitlin's main goal was revenge, did you?"

"It was – partly," said Maggie with a satisfied smile. "Anyway, with the brains of our little 'gang' wooing one of the opposition, where are we going to get the ideas?"

_And this is how one girl played a prank on Sirius Black and got away with it. It is a unique tale and none live to tell it. Hence, it shall go down in the history books as: "One Good Prank Deserves Another."_


End file.
